


Violet's First Contest

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Originally written and posted to Violet's blog in 2015, this was the three-part chronicle that introduced a new reoccurring character to the cast. Violet's vain Furfrou wants to be a contest star, but Violet has to pull some strings to get him on stage.





	1. Chapter 1

“Miss… ahh…”

“Just Violet is fine,” Violet said with a smile.

The man shuffled his papers awkwardly and nodded. “Yes, well, Miss Violet. There’s no doubt that your Furfrou is quite a fine pokemon. It’s just that, ah, well… isn’t he rather… *ahem*… plain?”

Her Furfrou stood by her side, proudly and defiantly ignoring the slight.

Violet knew next to nothing about dog shows, she had to admit. But Furfrou were naturally vain pokemon, and inclined towards competition. When he’d come to her with a competition pamphlet clutched in his mouth, she had rolled her eyes and taken it.

“Open to all canine pokemon,” it had read. “Competitions for Growlithe, Arcanine, Lucario, Furfrou, and more!”

She had spent all morning washing and brushing her Furfrou’s fur until it practically sparkled in the beach sun, and they both knew that he had never looked more handsome. But there was no doubt that he stuck out amongst the rest of the contestants that had come to the Dog Show Competition. The other Furfrou had their lustrous coats done up in all manner of colorful displays; hearts and diamonds, twirls and curls, reds blues and pinks.

And now here they were in front of a panel of judges, applying to enter the Furfrou competition proper, and they did not seem to be impressed.

But Violet wasn’t above playing a little dirty if it meant her Furfrou was happy.

“He’s not plain,” she said, pouting and batting her eyes. She knelt beside her pokemon and began to stroke his back slowly. “It doesn’t take a fancy fur coat to put on a good show! Maybe if I show you some of his talents, you’ll let us in? Pretty please?”

There was a quiet rustling and a soft intake of breath, and the judges sat up stiffly in their chairs as Violet’s petting moved from the Furfrou’s back to his flanks, and then down beneath his belly. The pokemon maintained his defiant pose, but his tail began to wag excitedly as the trainer’s fingers brushed up against his sheath. Then the subtlety vanished completely as she gripped it firmly and stroked it in a slow, deliberate manner. The head of the Furfrou’s red cock began to emerge; the judges all leaned forward as one.

“Hmmm,” Violet said, her pout turning back into a smile. Keeping her eyes on the judges, she moved her fingers along the dog’s canine shaft, tugging and squeezing it lovingly until its entire length was exposed. Then she grabbed it in her hand and began to jerk her Furfrou off in earnest. “You’ll let us into the contest then, right?”

The judges were clearing giving her little show their full attention, but none of them spoke. Perhaps they were too embarrassed to admit they liked what they saw, or they were simply shocked into silence. But Violet knew she had them all hook, line, and sinker. It was almost too easy.

“My Furfrou and I have a special kind of bond,” Violet explained, her hand pumping up and down on the pokemon’s dick. “One that I bet none of the other trainers here share with their pokemon. Which is too bad, because I think it would make these contests a whole lot more interesting…”

She stopped jerking her Furfrou off and pulled her hand away, despite his growl of disappointment. Her fingers were slick with milky pre-cum, and she looked each and every one of the judges in the eye as she licked them clean.

“Mmmm, I love the way he tastes,” she said. “I’d love to suck him off and swallow it all! But let me show you how we really bond, okay?”

As the judges watched her every move, Violet got down on all fours. She looked over at her Furfrou and wiggled her butt, an invitation to mount that he took immediately. The big canine Pokemon jumped up onto her, resting his paws on her shoulders and sliding his cock in between her legs. Violet giggled and let him hump frantically against her for a moment before reaching down and guiding his cock towards her tender labia. He slid in easily with her help, one thrust driving his entire length deep into her tight, wet pussy.

“Uhnnf!” Violet said, exaggerating the cry of pleasure for her audience’s benefit. “Oh fuck, that’s good, Furfrou. Let’s make it a quickie though, okay? These nice men don’t have all day!”

The Furfrou hardly seemed to care about the judges watching them, but he let out a soft bark and began to plow his trainer with intent. His fur shone and his tail waved as he slammed his doggie dick into her over and over again, hard enough so that the wet slaps of their coupling were plainly audible throughout the room. Violet arched her back, twisted, moaned just loud enough that no one outside of the room would overhear.

“Good boy!” she said, breathing deeply. He thrust his loins against her over and over, fast enough so that his hips became a white blur of fur. Juices trickled down Violet’s inner thighs and dripped from her stuffed pussy, forming a small puddle beneath her. “Uhnn, very good boy! Cum for me! Cum hard, Furfrou!”

He fucked her furiously, a low growl in the back of his throat. The judges and the competition seemed to be the furthest thing on his mind now. The pokemon was driven by one singular desire: to mate with his wild, willing trainer, to make her his and to fill her with his thick seed. The walls of her pussy squeezed down around his length as it slid deep into her and slammed against the back of her warm tunnel. The base of his cock was already beginning to swell up into a knot… almost there, almost there…

The Furfrou gave a loud bark as he buried himself inside of Violet and held himself there. Violet cooed with pleasure and licked her lips, one hand thrusting its way between her legs and rubbing her clit as his knot bulged and tied them together. She felt his dick surge, followed by a warm explosion of cum inside of her. Several powerful spurts rocketed out of the horny dog, filling her womb in an instant.

“Oh fuck, he’s cumming,” Violet said. She looked up at the judges as her Furfrou stood over her, his dick shooting her full of cream and his knot keeping it all safely inside. The judge’s faces were flushed with shock and arousal. She gave them a lewd smile. “Ahh… good dog, good Furfrou! Cum inside me!”

It had been a quickie; Furfrou had mounted her and knotted her in less than five minutes. But it still took some time for him to untie himself from her. It was during this time, while trainer and pokemon knelt on the floor before them, panting in post-sex bliss, that one of the judges finally broke the silence.

“Ah um, well… y-yes, that was… that was quite a demonstration, Miss Violet,” the judge that had initially addressed them said.

And then suddenly all of the judges were talking at once. “Quite, yes indeed. Very unique talents, perhaps an encore later? Excellent!”

Violet sat there, enjoying the weight of her Furfrou bearing down on her and the warmth of his cum in her belly. She rubbed her clit lazily, edging on the cusp of orgasm but holding back. There would be time for that later, she figured. Finally, she felt her pokemon’s knot begin to shrink, and it popped out of her with a wet splurt. A stream of canine cum flowed out of her, widening the pool that had formed on the floor beneath her.

“Entry accepted,” one of the judges said, stamping her form and holding it out to her.

The Furfrou jumped off of her, and Violet stood, wiping off her inner thighs and licking her fingers, then straightening her dress. She bounced up to the judge’s table and happily took the approved entry form. “Thank you very much, you’ve made my little Furfrou very happy!”

Then she turned away from them and strode out of the room with her pokemon in tow, leaving the messy pool behind for them to clean up before they interviewed the next entrant.

And all of this before the contest even starts, Violet thought to herself. Maybe these events would be fun after all!


	2. The Nervous Arcanine

It had taken a completely different kind of show for Violet to get her Furfrou accepted into the competition, but that was when the real fun had begun.

Her approved papers had gained her admittance to the backstage area where trainers and pokemon prepped for the actual contest itself. An aide pointed Violet towards the back, where several well-groomed and colorful Furfrou were being brushed by their trainers. Then she was given a number and left to her own devices until that part of the contest began. Her own Furfrou trotted over to the waiting area, stretched his haunches, and sat down to lazily wait for their call.

But there was still plenty of time for Violet to look around and get into trouble, and so that is precisely what she did.

The girl had long brunette hair and big sparkling blue eyes, and she was already dressed in her frilly contest dress. Violet found her in a private dressing room, petting her Arcanine. She was talking as though trying to reassure the big pokemon, although the way her voice shook nervously, it was more likely that she was trying to reassure herself.

“Y-You’ll do fine, Arcanine!” she said. “We’ve trained a long time for this! There’s nothing to be w-worried about!”

“I think so too!” Violet said, letting herself in. She closed the dressing room door behind her.

The poor girl jumped in fright and let out a small squeak. “I-Is it time for us to go on already?!” she asked.

“Oh? No, I’m a contestant, just like you,” Violet replied, giving her girl a shrug and an easy smile. “I just couldn’t help but overhear you two in here, so I thought I’d say hi!”

The girl looked relieved. She tried her best to return Violet’s smile. “I’m really nervous. This is our first competition,” she explained, her hand running through her Arcanine’s fluffy fur anxiously. “Do you think you could give me, ah, us any advice?

Violet knelt beside the girl, not bothering to mention that it was her first time at a pokemon contest too. She looked at the big Arcanine; he did not look nearly as apprehensive as his trainer. If anything he looked excited. Violet reached out and stroked his fur alongside the girl’s hand. “He looks like a strong, handsome guy!” she said. “How long have you two been together?”

“Ever since he was a Growlithe!” the girl said, smiling earnestly for once. “It feels like he’s been with me practically forever. I’m closer to him than anyone else!”

“Good! I can tell you really take good care of him, his fur is so soft and fluffy. He must be so spoiled. And you make sure to take care of him down here, too, right?” said Violet. Smiling slyly, she rubbed the Arcanine’s fuzzy belly, and he growled softly with contentment.

The girl looked at her with some confusion. “Take care of him where?”

“Oh, you know,” Violet said innocently. Her hand moved lower and began to not-so-innocently stroke the big Arcanine’s furry sheath. The pokemon shifted awkwardly, raising one leg up to allow her better access. “Right here…!”

A cherry-red blush spread over the girl’s cheeks in an instant, and she stared at Violet with eyes wide. She seemed completely taken aback. “N-no…?! A-Am I supposed to, is that important? What a-am I supposed to do?”

It was wicked, she knew, but she was sure both the naive trainer and her Arcanine would be happier after Violet was done with them. She continued to tease the pokemon as she spoke, drawing his big red cock out of its sheath and then stroking it with her hand when it was fully erect.

“Oh, it’s super important!” she said. “Look at how big and hard he is already! You can’t have him going out there when he’s all pent up, can you? You should really help him get off regularly!”

The trainer bit her lip and wrung her hands in her lap. She’d bought Violet’s advice hook, line and sinker. “How do I do that?” she asked frantically.

Violet jerked the Arcanine’s cock aggressively. His dick was huge; this girl didn’t know how lucky she was. Not yet, anyway. She looked at the pokemon, and the pokemon looked back at her. Her hands had done an expert job at getting him incredibly horny. It was obvious what he wanted now.

“Get on your hands and knees and pull up your skirt,” Violet told the girl. “He’ll know what to do!”

“Okay!” the girl said, her voice still trembling but full of resolve. She stood up and brushed off her pink contest dress, then hiked it up and got down on her knees. When she bent over, she pulled the fancy dress up further, presenting her bare butt. Bracing herself on the floor, she looked over at Violet and her Arcanine with big watery eyes. “Like this?”

“Mmmm, perfect,” Violet moaned. She gave the Arcanine’s cock a squeeze. “Go get her, big boy!”

The big fire dog stood and padded over to his trainer. A shiver ran through her body as he sniffed at her pussy and gave it a big, long lick. Then the pokemon jumped up and mounted her. His large frame dwarfed hers, and his paws planted firmly on the front on front of her face. The pokemon’s big cock dangled between his legs; it rubbed against her slick pussy, teasing them both.

“It’s okay boy,” the trainer said, burying her face against her arms. “I’m s-sorry you’ve been so pent up! You can let it all out right now!”

Violet didn’t even know the girl’s name, but she was clearly going to be a natural at this.

The Arcanine thrust his hips forward, burying his bone deep into the girl’s pussy in one go. The force of his movement lifted the girl’s knees off of the floor entirely, and she let out a cry of surprise, but the canine didn’t relent for even a moment. He began to fuck her full force, driving his dick into her stuffed pussy over and over again. Her legs dangled helplessly in mid-air as he kept her back half completely suspended on his shaft. Violet had been right about one thing: the big guy must have been incredibly pent up!

“S-slow down!” the girl stammered, gripping the floor as best she could and trying to stay steady underneath his relentless fucking.

Violet knelt down next to her and whispered words of encouragement. “It’ll be fine, just let him go! I bet it feels really good, doesn’t it?”

“Uhnn! Uhhhhhn!” the girl moaned. Her body shook as the pokemon fucked her. “M-maybe a… a little! Ahhh! O-Okay, I can take it! Good boy, d-do it as hard as you want!”

With her permission, the Arcanine seemed to redouble the speed of his thrusting. The wet slapping of their lovemaking filled the dressing room, and Violet gazed enviously at the Arcanine’s huge dick as it slammed in and out of his trainer’s slit. She wondered if the naive girl knew what was coming next.

“Knot her, boy,” Violet whispered to the Arcanine. “Show her just how much you love her, mmm, fill her with cum!”

The Arcanine barked, and his thrusts became erratic. The girl clawed at the floor and bucked her hips against his thrusts. Then he slammed his cock in to the hilt and the two of them howled in unison. The pokemon’s knot expanded quickly, tying the two of them together, and the trainer went crazy. Tremors ran through her slender body; her hips and legs, still pushed up into the air, shook uncontrollably.

“W-what’s happeninnnnnng,” the girl moaned, her eyes squeezed shut. “Oh my gooosh, h-he’s huuuge! Ahhhnnn, I can feel him shooting i-inside me! It’s so warm! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I’m c-cumming!”

They both came together, the Arcanine mounted on top of the girl and pumping her full of his thick seed; the trainer shivering beneath his mighty bulk, her tight pussy clenching down around the dog’s huge knot. The perfect expression of forbidden love between trainer and pokemon. It was a beautiful sight.

After the girl had recovered from her intense orgasm and gone limp underneath her Arcanine, Violet had given her a little more advice. “Remember to relieve him at least once a day! You can use your hands or your mouth too, if you want. In fact, you should probably use your mouth to clean him up after his knot pops out of you, before you two go up on stage. It won’t take long, you’ll have plenty of time! And remember, you two do your best out there! I believe in you!”

“Yeeeah,” the girl moaned weakly. Her eyes looked hazy with post-orgasmic bliss. “Thank you… thank you so much.”

And then Violet excused herself from the dressing room, shutting the door behind her and leaving the girl still tied to her pokemon. However well they did in their own contest today, Violet knew that this was the start of a beautiful new relationship between the two of them.

As she walked back to the backstage area where her Furfrou was waiting, Violet snagged a stray contest schedule and began to look through it. Her eyes stopped on the last page, then grew wide with excitement.

She hadn’t even noticed before, but this contest was being hosted by a celebrity. And not just any celebrity, but one that Violet was a huge fan of. It was none other than the much loved, and much scandalized, contest idol Amethyst herself.


	3. The Celebrity Deviant

The contest went better than Violet had anticipated; which is to say that the judge’s scores were slightly higher than they should have been. They were nowhere close to winning, of course, but that part was as expected. Winning had never really been a concern for either of them.

For Furfrou, the important part was just getting up there on the contest stage and strutting his stuff, which he did with an easy confidence. Once he had shown off a little in front of the audience, he was done with the whole affair; when the eventual winners were announced, he was already dozing backstage, and barely bothered to lift an ear.

Violet was not particularly invested in the contest itself either. She was more interested to meet the event’s guest host, Amethyst.

Amethyst was a celebrity star on the contest circuit. She was a wisp of a thing, with pale skin and hair and standing just five feet tall, but with an energy and charisma that made her seem twice as big. She was also a girl with a reputation; several of them, in fact. Fame and scandal followed her in equal measures, and she was as likely to show up naked on the internet as she was to grace the cover of a legitimate fashion magazine. It was a delicate tightrope act that the girl somehow performed flawlessly.

When the contest was over and the runners-up were decompressing backstage, Amethyst sauntered by Violet, still dressed in her Sylveon-themed stage attire. They made eye contact for just a moment, but it was enough; Amethyst gave Violet a knowing smile and whispered “Come by later,” flicking her head towards an unmarked door in the back of the room. Then she was gone, leaving the scent of fresh flowers in her wake.

While her Furfrou basked in the afterglow of his brief brush with stardom, Violet watched some of the other contests. Mostly her attention was on Amethyst, but there was a particular pair of contestants that she was happy to see: a certain girl and her Arcanine that Violet had met earlier. Violet couldn’t help but smile as she remembered their encounter.

They’d cleaned up well, and there was nothing to indicate that the big dog had been knotted to the girl just an hour previous, save for the trainer’s slightly shaky legs when they first stepped out on stage. Or was that just nervousness? It didn’t matter, both the girl and the pokemon gave a blazing performance - literally, as the Arcanine left singe marks on the stage by the end of their set - and the audience responded with thunderous applause.

Despite being the crowd favorite, they did not win first place in their contest either. But second place and dozens of people chanting your name wasn’t bad for their first time out there. A little more ‘bonding’ and Violet was sure the two of them would be taking the competition by storm. She resolved to try to get the girl’s number before she left that day.

Finally the day’s events came to a close. Violet retrieved her indolent Furfrou and made for the unmarked door backstage. She had no idea what was to come, but the prospects of meeting Amethyst in a more intimate setting excited her.

___________________________________________

“Ooh, you wicked girl, you. Why didn’t you tell me you met a newbie with a hung Arcanine earlier? You could have invited them both to join us!”

Violet could only respond with a low moan as Amethyst’s hand moved down her belly and slid between her legs. The contest star wasted no time, rubbing two fingers along Violet’s labia, massaging them, pushing and pulling them, then penetrating her deeply. Amethyst pumped her fingers in and out, and Violet’s chest heaved in time with the rhythm.

The rumors hadn’t done Amethyst justice. Violet had seen a whole gallery of candid pictures on the internet featuring Amethyst with all manner of men, women, and pokemon, but this orgy was something else. Amethyst had been allotted a fairly large dressing room for her own private use during the event; that room was now filled with the sights, sounds, and smells of an orgy. It was hardly Violet’s first, but this one was something else entirely. Half a dozen men and women and about as many pokemon were all fucking, in pairs or in groups.

Amethyst’s Sylveon had proven himself to be an aggressive little bastard, and when Amethyst had pushed Violet down onto the couch, he’d wrapped his long ribbons around her arms and her wrists and pulled them tight. Violet lay there, helplessly restrained, while Amethyst pulled the trainer’s clothing off and began to tease her mercilessly.

“Unngh, don’t you just love it when a strong pokemon takes control of you?” Amethyst was saying. Her hand worked furiously between Violet’s legs. “Come on, Sylveon, show this girl how we love to party!”

The Sylveon crawled up between Violet’s legs, his ribbons reaching out to push them wider. The bindings around her wrists tightened, and Violet gasped as the pokemon climbed up on her, his paws on either side of her chest and his cock poking against her slit. Amethyst withdrew both fingers from Violet’s pussy and spread her lips wide. Then the Sylveon lunged forward, hard, driving his cock between Amethyst’s fingers and into the tight, warm confines of Violet’s body.

Violet let out another moan and arched her back as the Sylveon began to hump her at a frenzied pace. The ribbons around her wrists pushed down, driving her back against the couch cushion, and then she felt another one snaking its way along her shoulders until it found her throat. Violet’s eyes darted to Amethyst’s, but the scandalous idol only gave her a devilish smile in return.

The stray ribbon wrapped around her neck and began to squeeze. Violet gasped for breath, but the Sylveon squeezed her even harder, until she could barely breath at all. Her body jerked and went rigid as the pokemon choked her; she felt her cheeks flush with heat, and a curious mix of fear and excitement filled her body and made her loins tingle. She was completely at the mercy of Amethyst and her Sylveon. She couldn’t breathe at all now…

The pressure around her neck lifted, and she gasped for breath. Air filled her lungs, and suddenly she was laughing and moaning. Her voice was cut off abruptly when the Sylveon began to squeeze again. He was fucking her like mad now, his silky smooth fur rubbing against her bare flesh as he drove his thick shaft into her pussy over and over again. Amethyst was still crouching on all fours by the couch, completely naked and rubbing her pussy with the same fingers she’d been pleasuring Violet with.

“Gods, I need a cock too,” Amethyst moaned. “Where’s that fucking Furfrou of yours? It’s only fair that you share your pokemon if I’m sharing mine!”

“Ffff…!” Violet sputtered, trying to speak but unable to get the words out around the Sylveon’s choking ribbon. When he relaxed his hold on her throat again, she gasped. “Furfooouu…!”

As if answering his master’s call, the dog suddenly appeared on top of Amethyst. His paws braced themselves on her bare shoulders, and his fluffy ears hung down over her head. Amethyst licked her lips and laughed, pushing her ass up against the canine pokemon and grinding it lewdly on his crotch.

“Fuck, yes, good boy!” she said. “Give it to me hard, baby!”

The Furfrou’s powerful thrusts drove Amethyst’s body against Violet’s. She could feel the heat of the contest idol’s breath on her lips as Amethyst panted and moaned and fucked back against the horny Furfrou. The Sylveon increased the speed and fury of his own thrusts, as though the two males were directly competing in the amount of pleasure they could give the two girls. Violet pushed helplessly against the pokemon’s vice-like ribbons, thrilling at the feeling of powerlessness and domination as he held her down, choked her, and fucked her.

“The look on your face is fucking hot, girl,” Amethyst gasped.

Holding herself steady beneath the Furfrou’s powerful onslaught, Amethyst leaned forward and pressed her lips against Violet’s. Violet tried to kiss back, and their tongues met intimately. Amethyst’s mouth was warm and wet, and tasted like cum. Violet wondered who the slut had been sucking off. Probably everyone; if not already, then by the end of the night. Violet imagined that she would eventually, too.

The Sylveon’s thrusts were becoming more erratic now, and his ribbons were squeezing tighter. She felt his cock pulse inside of her and guessed that he was near his climax. Her face burned and her lungs were begging for air, but the ribbon around her neck did not relent; perhaps the Sylveon was too distracted by his impending orgasm to remember to let her breathe, or perhaps this final show of dominance would be the thing to get him over the tipping point. Violet could see little pinpricks of light around the edges of her vision now, and her head was spinning. The Sylveon was thrusting into her hard and Amethyst was kissing and licking her face. She felt the thickness of the Sylveon’s knot push its way inside of her pussy and begin to swell larger, and then with almost no warning at all her body was bucking and spasming and she was cumming hard.

“Fuck yeah,” Amethyst gasped in a throaty whisper.

Now firmly knotted with her, the Sylveon tried to thrust into her a few more times, until finally he shot a huge load of gooey cum deep into the choking girl. Another thick burst of cum, and then another; the Sylveon pumped her full of his juicy pokemon seed, filling her spasming body with what felt like an endless supply.

It was only after he’d completely dumped his load inside of her that the Sylveon relaxed his grip on her throat. Violet was still cumming, her pussy massaging down around the Sylveon’s knotted dick, his warmth swirling inside of her womb. She gasped, sucking in cool air, and began to cum again. Oh, but it was so, so good!

Her Furfrou was growling as well, and although he couldn’t quite match Sylveon’s restraining ribbons, he was definitely trying to make up for that with the vigor of his thrusts. Amethyst moaned underneath him, submitting herself completely to the aggressive dog’s fucking, until he too jammed his dick all the way into the hilt, knotting the celebrity and shooting her full of cum. Amethyst’s hand was a blur between her legs, rubbing her clit and the Furfrou’s dick at the same time, extending her orgasm on and on until she practically collapsed onto Violet, a quivering mass of sexual bliss.

“Fuck, he sure can cum a lot, huh?” Amethyst said, still panting and rubbing her clit softly. If Violet’s Furfrou could smirk, he would have.

As the haze of mild asphyxiation and orgasm began to clear from Violet’s mind, she remembered that the rest of the orgy was still going on around them. There was a Braixen and a Gardevoir, and she couldn’t tell exactly but she thought there might have been some kind of pokemon that had mysteriously changed its shape. The room was filled with moans, groans and barks as the other members of the orgy all got themselves off.

“Can’t wait for your next partner?” Amethyst said, winking at Violet. “Why not make it two, or even three? Braixen, Zorua, Vulpix! This little cutie is gonna need a couple more knots once Sylveon’s gotten himself untied!”

“Do you do this after every show?” Violet asked.

“Hahaha, no way,” Amethyst said, that devilish smile gracing her pretty face again. “I could never wait that long. Usually I find time to sneak a quickie or two before the contest is even over! In fact I think it’s pretty rare that I go out there in front of the audience without getting one of my pokemon to shoot a load in me.”

Violet sat back on the couch and sighed contentedly. Maybe there was something to these contests after all. Yeah… she could get used to this.


End file.
